Miracle Baby
by nanamisakurachan
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura wasn't expecting for another two months, but Sakura's pregnant with an Uchiha, and Uchihas never go according to plan. Being born at seven months, Uchiha Sora is a miracle baby indeed. SasuSaku OneShot


_**Miracle Baby ~**__SasuSaku~ _

O**n**_**e **_**S****h**o_t_

_Enjoy!_

**A Baby, in real life, can be born still inside its sac. It won't drown or anything because it is still feeding off the nutrients in the amniotic fluids. Google it! :) **

_-x-x-x- _

"Mister and Misses Uchiha, the test results for the fetal fibronectin came out negative. You are not in labor." The doctor said, setting the test file down.

Sasuke sighed in relief.

Sakura gave the doctor a questioning stare, "But I'm having contractions." She stated.

The obstetrician smiled, "There's no way you are having your baby now, the little thing won't be coming for a couple more weeks."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, he didn't know much about pregnancies, seeing as he has never been pregnant, but he did know that babies don't usually come at 28 weeks.

Sakura glared at the doctor for talking to her as if she were ten, "Then how do you explain my contractions?" She growled, clenching her stomach.

", you are having false contractions, they will go away in a little while. I know you want the baby out of you as soon as possible, but you still have to wait a little while longer." She replied, standing up, "I will get a nurse to sign you out, you are free to go." With that said, the OB/GYN left.

Sasuke gave his a wife a reassuring kiss and handed her clothes, telling her to change out of the hospital attire.

Sakura took her clothes quietly, wincing from another contraction.

-x-x-x-

When they got home, Sasuke received a call from work, telling him that he was needed at the office for a while.

"If the contractions don't stop soon, I'm going back to the hospital." Sakura warned, hands never leaving her stomach.

Sasuke nodded and gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

"Do you want anything while I'm out?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Just come back soon."

He nodded, "Aa."

-x-x-x-

_The contractions are two minutes apart and haven't gotten any lighter or less painful. I swear I am suing that doctor when this is over with. _She thought, grimacing. _Where the fuck is Sasuke? How long does it take to settle a matter at the office? _

Just as she was about to call him, the door was heard opening.

"_Sasuke."_ She groaned, trying to get up from the couch.

Said person rushed over to his wife, concerned. "Does it hurt?" He asked, kneeling down to her sitting level.

"It's too much, I-I can't take the pain anymore." She moaned, clenching her husband's arm tightly.

The Uchiha male nodded, ignoring the pain in his arm, he picked his wife up and brought her to the car.

Ten minutes away from the hospital Sakura's breath hitched. "_Ugh, S-Sasuke, I-I can't take it. The baby's coming." _She screamed.

Onyx orbs widened, "Don't Push Sakura." He ordered, but it was heard by deaf ears. Sakura pushed anyway.

"_I think he's coming out._" She moaned.

"Just wait until we reach the hospital." He said, speeding up.

Another push and the baby came out.

It was a boy, but her water didn't break, he was still in the sack.

There was no crying or wailing.

They got to the hospital five minutes later and Sasuke ran in to get a doctor.

At first only two doctors could be seen, but when Sakura looked up again, a whole group of doctors surrounded the car.

One of the doctors broke the sac, but, still, the little boy didn't cry.

Sakura's eyes watered, _No, no, no. _She repeated again and again.

The chord was cut and still, _nothing. _

Tears fell down her face, _This isn't happening. _Sakura thought.

The same doctor took the baby inside and the others helped the crying woman out of the car and into a hospital room for emergency check ups.

Sasuke was forced to sit outside while the doctors performed test on his wife.

-x-x-x-

"Sakura." He whispered.

Said person just continued staring at her hands, not looking up to meet her husbands gaze.

"It's all my fault." She murmured, tears brimming her emerald orbs.

Sasuke sat down gently on the hospital bed, "Stop. It was nobody's fault, stop blaming yourself. We don't even know if the baby's dead." He reassured.

Sakura snapped her head up, "He didn't cry Sasuke_, _he didn't even _move." _She gasped, drops of liquid cascading down her face.

Drops of agony.

Of _Pain. _

Before he could retort, the door opened, silencing him.

The doctor walked in slowly.

Sakura silenced.

Emerald and Onyx stared anxiously for the news of their child.

"The baby is doing well. He is still too young to be breathing on his own, but the little boy is a miracle."

Sasuke let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Sakura cried.

This time, tears of relief.

Of _Happiness. _

At 2 pounds 6 oz. Uchiha Sora was a miracle indeed.

_**-x-x-x-**_

**A/N: I know, it didn't make much sense, but I really wanted to type this, so. I did. **

**I hope you will review anyways. Constructive Criticism is very much welcomed. **

**REVIEW! **_**REVIEW! **_


End file.
